Signs
by chavi728
Summary: My take on what happened with Glenn's group in Terminus that led them to ending up on the train car. Starts right where "Us" left off. Mostly Glenn/Maggie but involves all characters


**4/25: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favorite my story! I really look forward to them! I do plan on writing another Gleggie story but I'm not sure what to do yet. I'm looking for inspiration! After reading Signs, please leave an idea in the review if you have one for my next story. Hopefully someone will write an idea that gives me a shock of inspiration! **

**It's going to be Glenn/Maggie, and about the same length as this one (I find I can actually finish stories this way instead of leaving people hanging). I'm debating whether to write another "fill in" story where I add in parts that we didn't see on the show or to start with a fresh idea that hasn't been done on the show. Either way, I'm excited to get going!**

**If nothing else, I hope you read and enjoy this one, I put a lot of work into it!**

**Chavi728**

**Hi everyone! This is my newest story, Signs. It follows the path Glenn's group took after arriving at Terminus. I thought this would be an interesting take on what they went through. It's mostly Glenn/Maggie because I love those two and there are not enough stories about them! Hopefully my story inspires others to write more Glenn/Maggie stuff! **

**I don't own The Walking Dead or its characters.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Chavi728**

"Let's get you settled and I'll make you a plate. Welcome to Terminus." Mary spoke to the group as if she were sincerely welcoming them to her abode. Her pale face framed by a thick braid coming around her head was kind and inviting. She had a set of tongs in her hand that matched the grill she had been cooking on when the group had arrived. It was odd that out of the entire compound, Mary was the only one around.

Glenn looked around to scope out the place. Picnic tables were set up around the area they were in. There were plenty of flowers and vegetables growing nearby. Laundry supplies, blankets, boots, toys. There were signs that others were around and for that reason, he kept a tight grip on his gun down by his side.

"Are there others?" Abraham asked without hesitating. Mary looked in his direction and smiled.

"How many?" He repeated. Mary blinked and you could see her trying to stall for time, finding a way around answering.

"We have a full community here. They come and go but there is always plenty of company to go around." She answered. Abraham stared at her without saying anything. Mary took that silence as a chance to change the subject.

"Step right up here and I'll make you a plate. There's plenty of space for you to relax and regroup."

"So…you'll just take us in? You don't need to know anything about us? Where we came from? Where we're going?" Glenn asked.

"I know you are a group of people that have been traveling for a while. I know you came from somewhere worse than here or you would have stayed where you were. And I'm thinking you've found your destination, at least for a while. I'll have Gareth come and talk to you in a little bit. It's my job to make you comfortable."

Glenn still couldn't understand why he couldn't have the same relaxed attitude like Mary. She was in a more dangerous situation with a group of armed strangers coming into her safe haven and yet his instincts were telling him to stay alert. He didn't know his entire group well enough to know what they were thinking, but he could tell that Maggie was waffling between trying to relax and being on alert as well by the way she was standing and holding her weapon. That only made him tense up more.

"Say, is there a place we can set down our belongings? Do you have rooms available or somethin'?" Abraham spoke up. The group looked at him. "What? She said it was her job to make us comfortable. I'm takin' advantage!"

"Andrew is on welcoming duty. I'll have him show the men their room." Mary smiled while looking at the four men. Glenn's heart started pounding. "And I can show the ladies their room." Mary reached for the bag that Sasha had at her feet.

Problem.

Glenn subconsciously took a step toward Maggie who understood the problem as well.

"Mary? Are these rooms in the same hall? Righ' next to each other even?" Maggie was trying to figure out the entire situation before losing her cool.

"Of course not dear. That wouldn't be very proper now would it? We have a building for the men and a building for the ladies. We can't have any funny business going on with any newcomers." Mary had the bag in her hands and was waving the group of ladies to go with her.

"We've got some relationships here lady. I don't know what kind of ship y'all are running here but we stick with our own." Abraham told Mary. It was as if he never opened his mouth as Mary was giving instructions through a walkie talkie.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Maggie stepped forward and held her hands up. She reached around and grabbed Glenn's forearm with her left hand. "Whadya do about marriage? We're married."

"More than that, we were separated for a couple weeks thinking the other was dead until last night. We just found each other again. You see, we can't be apart again so soon. It won't work." Glenn was pulling out all the stops to get the lady to agree with them.

The entire group could see the change in Mary as soon as Glenn had said that. Her kind eyes flashed briefly to anger and she dropped the bag she held in her hands. As soon as it had come, the wave of anger had disappeared and her sweet smile was back.

"I'll have to bring up the situation with Gareth. We have plenty of married couples here who do just fine separated at first while we figure out their intentions. I think if you tried really hard, it would work for you. But it's his decision. Right now, we have to follow protocol. Ladies? This way!" She picked up the bag again and started off.

Maggie turned to Glenn with tears in her eyes. "She won't listen!" She held tightly to both of his arms, willing him to have a plan.

"We could leave, but that's not fair to everyone…" He started.

"Glenn, if we need to leave, we need to leave. We didn't just spend days and days with you trying to reconnect you with your lover to just pull you apart again." Eugene spoke up under his breath. The other three women were walking very slowly and looking back every few moments to see if there was a response from Glenn that would indicate action needing to be taken. Mary was instructing them to wait there for her while she left to find Andrew.

"I don't trust anyone enough to not know where you are." Glenn told Maggie.

"Did ya have that feeling too? As soon as she started talkin'?" Maggie asked him. Glenn nodded and looked over her shoulder at the group of around fifteen people coming out of one of the buildings. Mary walked over to a younger man. She spoke to him, pointing at the group and waving him to come over to them. The entire group followed Mary to the small group of eight. Glenn didn't like this.

"Get your weapons ready." He said under his breath. Everyone felt for their weapons strapped on them, making sure to keep their eyes on the group.

"Which one of you is the leader?" Was the first thing out of Andrew's mouth when he met the group in the middle of the court yard. Glenn stepped forward.

"You're Andrew? I need to speak with this guy called Gareth. I don't agree with your housing situation."

"Well that's unfortunate because Gareth is busy for the rest of the afternoon. But I'll tell you what. You humor me for a couple of hours and play by our rules. Set your stuff down, have a nice dinner and we'll talk and see if we can come to some sort of compromise. How does that sound?" Glenn glanced at the rest of the group, some of who were looking over their shoulders at the new throng of people surrounding them. Maggie was to his left fully attentive to the conversation. Glenn's eyes met with Tara's who might as well have been saying, "Do something NOW!" Between the situation and pressure to keep his tired group together, Glenn snapped.

"I'll tell _you_ what. I'm not separating my group because of some guy's weird thoughts on who can be in the same room! What do you think is going to happen? We're freaking exhausted and just want to sleep for God's sake! What kind of place is this?!" At that moment, with Glenn on the edge, some very stupid guy did the worse thing he could possibly do in the situation, he grabbed Maggie's arm to pull her to the group of ladies. Maggie let out a gasp and without hesitating, Glenn whipped around and shot the guy right in the forehead. A collective gasp from the group of people from Terminus was heard as Glenn walked by Maggie and leaned over to make sure the guy was dead.

He looked back up at Andrew to see a dozen guns aimed directly at him, waiting for the signal. Andrew had a pissed look on his face, but still kept his manners as he uttered,

"Surely you understand. We have to take you now."

The rest of Glenn's group started to raise their weapons before getting a "tsk tsk" from Andrew. He pointed to the top of the roof of the building they were standing by which held a sniper aiming straight for Glenn. "I wouldn't move a muscle." It took a few seconds, as Glenn was thinking of a way out, before he sighed and lowered his gun to his side. The group followed suit. Andrew was handed his own gun which he took his time loading and aiming at the group.

"Now," he said when he was finally ready. "Drop your weapons." Glenn and the group dropped the weapons they had in their hands. Andrew nodded at the guys next to him who then walked over and started frisking the group. Maggie had several handguns hidden on her and with each one found, the man frisking her chuckled.

"Thought you could hide all this from me honey? Got any more surprises under that poncho?" He ripped it off her head and Maggie didn't hesitate before slapping him right across the face.

"Woo-wee! Thanks for that honey!" He winked at her. He hugged the poncho close to him while walking back to his place next to Andrew, taunting her by saying "Smells good!"

Glenn barely noticed the guy frisking him until he came across something in his pant pocket. As soon as he had his hands around it, Glenn was reacting, trying to get it back.

"Look it here fellas! It's a regular old treasure hunt now! Got me a shiny watch!" He dangled it in front of Glenn's eyes before snatching it up in his hand and walking back towards Andrew. Maggie knew what was going to happen before Glenn moved but couldn't say anything fast enough. He jumped the guy from behind, both falling to the ground. Glenn was on top of him, getting some good punches in, oblivious to the rest of the movement around him.

Maggie was shouting his name, grabbing at his shoulder and around his side trying to pull him off. The man was laughing through the punches like he was insane. Glenn's punches kept coming, over and over again, the man wasn't even trying to block them. The people from Terminus were chuckling like they were watching a comedy show.

"Bang!"

Glenn, Maggie and the man on the ground looked up. Andrew had his gun pointed to the sky, smoking, and was back aiming it at Glenn. The man took his chance to roll and stand up, holding the watch in one hand and covering his bleeding nose with the other. Andrew snatched the watch from the man while Glenn and everyone else watched. He held it up to his ear to make sure it was still ticking before grinning and putting it into his pocket. Glenn attempted to jump Andrew this time before Maggie stepped in his way.

"Glenn, enough. He wouldn' want you to die over it. _I _don' want you to die over it. Stay with me." She had her hands on his chest, blocking him from moving forward. Glenn looked away from her and noticed they had taken his riot gear off of Eugene, and all of their gear was being piled up to be sorted through later. The situation was out of his control. Frustrated, he stepped back and turned around running his hand through his hair.

"Bang!" Dust shot up around Maggie's feet.

"So if we're done with this little love fest, walk." The group was flanked by multiple men with guns and they were forced down an entryway that resembled an alley in a city. Glenn set the pace, taking his time, trying to figure out a way to get a one up on these people. If Andrew got frustrated with how slowly they were walking, he would randomly fire at someone's feet to get the whole group moving faster.

"Why aren't they shooting us? Why are they taking us somewhere instead of just killing us now?" Glenn was wondering.

The walk took about fifteen minutes which took them to the edge of the train tracks with a single loading car waiting. The group was herded into an area just next to train car with the Terminus people forming a line along the tracks, their guns still aimed and ready.

Glenn's group stood awkwardly looking at each other and the rest of the people while standing equal distances apart. Everyone was keeping their cool, except for Tara.

Glenn noticed she was worriedly looking around and breathing heavily. Her eyes were frightened and for the first time, Glenn could see just how vulnerable she felt in this situation. He took a step toward her, trying to get her attention without too much movement. She snapped her head over and met Glenn's eyes. He mimicked taking a deep breath and she followed suit.

"It'll be okay" he mouthed to her and she nodded, trying to get herself together. It took her a few seconds and he kept his eyes on her the whole time, until he was sure she would be fine.

"Watch man!" His eyes went from Tara to Andrew who was standing by the train car door. "You first! Walk over here now." Glenn held his ground.

"With her." He gestured to Maggie, indicating that he wanted her to come with him.

"I don't know if we made this clear enough for you, but you don't seem to be in a position to make decisions right now, do you? Get over here. Alone." Andrew said, frustrated.

Glenn closed his eyes, shook his head slightly and then looked at Maggie again. She had tears in her eyes but nodded at him to go to Andrew. He turned and walked toward the car. Before reaching it, Andrew had already called the next person.

"Military man!" Abraham. "You're next!" He first looked toward Rosita who was standing strong. He let out a sigh and he turned and followed Glenn's footsteps to the car.

"Baldy! Let's go!" Bob stared down Andrew but walked behind Abraham to the car.

"Mullet! Now you!" Eugene started down the line. Andrew waited until all four men were at the car door before shoving it open and gesturing with his hand to indicate he wanted them to go in. Glenn looked into the car and could only see darkness. It smelled like moldy hay and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. He felt Abraham move to walk in but Glenn held up his hand to stop him. He turned to face Andrew.

"My wife." He said plainly.

"Your wife." Andrew said back to him. "Which one is she again?" He raised the gun in his hands and aimed toward the women. He shot at Sasha's feet who jumped but was fine. "That one?" Glenn said nothing. Andrew shot again, this time at Rosita, barely missing her shoulder. "Or that one?" Glenn didn't respond. He aimed again for Tara this time making her duck to the ground as the bullet whipped by her back. "How about that one?" Glenn was stoic. Andrew nodded his head and a man came up behind Sasha, Rosita and Tara and pushed them towards the four men leaving Maggie.

"Which one watch man? Which one's your wife?" Andrew was getting ready to aim again for Maggie when some movement by the ladies caused him to look up. Tara, who was probably the closest to a nervous breakdown out of the entire group, broke away from Sasha and Rosita and jogged back to Maggie.

"I'm not leaving you alone. I know how much he loves you. You're not dying like this after just getting him back." She told her. Both women looked over at Glenn who couldn't hear them but had seen what Tara had just done. Maggie looked strong but Glenn could tell she was barely holding it together. Tara couldn't break her eye contact with Glenn, who understood what she was doing. He nodded at her and she knew that he was very thankful for what she had just done.

Andrew was pissed.

"Bitch! Get back in line!" He shouted to Tara who stood her ground.

"She comes with me. With us." She said back to him. Andrew started laughing like he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Like hell she is!" He started marching towards the women with such fury he didn't see the stray gun before tripping over it and falling flat on his face. Tara and Maggie didn't dare move but someone in Andrew's group of men chuckled softly as he stood up. Unfortunately for them, Andrew heard it and let loose with his machine gun on the group. Bodies were falling left and right and Maggie and Tara were right in the center of it, frozen with shock.

"Maggie! Tara!" Glenn could barely be heard above the gunfire and couldn't get their attention. He broke away from the line and ran towards his wife and friend, grabbing them and pulling them back to the car with the rest of the group. As soon as he got them there, he pushed them towards the back of the group, hoping to hide them slightly from Andrew. Maggie wouldn't let go of the grip she had on his shirt, like it was her lifeline.

The gunfire stopped and Andrew turned around. There was some sort of crazed look in his eyes and he said one word.

"In"

The entire group understood and piled into the train car. It took a minute, but they could hear the door closing and the lock being set in place. All that could be heard for a while was the wild breathing coming from everyone in the group. It was pitch black inside, the sun had set and it was turning into night outside.

"Is everyone alright? Anyone shot?" Glenn asked, the first to break the silence.

"We're fine" Sasha said after a long moment. Glenn felt to where his shirt was being held in Maggie's hand and followed the hand up to her arm and shoulder. His own arm wrapped around the back her neck while the other wrapped around her waist and he pulled her close. Her hands wrapped around him tightly and he could feel her silent tears touching his own cheek and neck. He turned and kissed her jaw, sensed as she wiped away the stray tears on her cheek and she stood tall. A moment of weakness and she was fine. For now.

"What the hell is this? I mean I know we killed one of their guys, but, it looked like they had this entire charade, like, choreographed or something. Did anyone else see that?" Sasha asked.

"I saw." Tara spoke up from the darkness. It was hard to tell where she was but she could be heard clearly. "They weren't shooting us. They could've, many times. But they didn't."

"So now we're locked in here. So much for that safe haven you were taking us to Glenn. We could've been most of the way to DC if not there now! Who's going to get Eugene there? We're all freaking locked in this oversized box for God knows how long!" Abraham's voice could be heard coming closer to Glenn, trying to find where he was in the car.

"It's not his fault! It's theirs! You need t' remember who the enemy is or we'll never be able to get out of here. Workin' together is what we have left and only we can take that away from us." Maggie had found her voice defending Glenn. "We'll get out. We just need t' settle down and think."

Abraham was still grumbling but Rosita could be heard talking to him and he calmed down after a few minutes. Eugene set off to scout the perimeter of the car, eager to find out its exact length and width. Bob and Sasha were trying to find any weak points in the car, preferably on the side facing away from the Terminus compound.

"We'll need to have someone keep watch at all times. I'll take the first shift." Tara said to the group.

"You can't stay up the entire night though. I'll be the second half of the night. Then we'll both get rest." Sasha told her.

"Alright. That's fine with me."

Eugene was back telling everyone that the car was exactly 22 feet long and 9 ½ feet wide. Sasha and Bob didn't find any sort of weakness in the car, but were going to look again in the morning. Glenn felt his way to a corner of the car and slid down against the side until he was sitting on the ground. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, not from exhaustion, but from frustration on how he could possibly get his group stuck in this type of situation after just getting everyone together and on board with the same mission. He thought of himself as the leader of this group and the people of Terminus had thought that as well.

"Maybe that's why they didn't shoot us. They didn't see me as such of a threat as the leader." He thought to himself. His hands went to his pockets and felt around before coming up empty like he knew they would. What would Hershel say now? He trusted him to keep that watch safe and to pass it down from generation to generation and he couldn't even do that. Maggie must be disappointed in him too. What kind of husband can't protect something given to him by his father in law?

He heard her hand sliding against the car wall, bumping into small grooves. Her boots clunking closer to him as she tried to find where exactly he was. Foolishly, for a split second, he thought about silently slinking away, buying himself more time to sulk before she could see how weak he was at that moment.

"I'm in a train car. How far would I possibly get before she found me anyway?" His thoughts clouded his mind. A headache was forming in his skull and the pressure was driving him crazy. She was right next to him now and Glenn could hear her breathing. She found the corner of the wall and walked her hand down until she bumped into the top of his head. Her hand lingered while his hand reached for her leg pulling her closer to him. She kneeled down first, carefully using his head for balance, found his legs and sat on top of them facing him.

"Glenn. What are you feelin'?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned into her, putting his head on her shoulder, breathing in her scent. "Hmm?" She mumbled, waiting for an answer from him.

"I know it's not my fault. It's not my fault that I led everyone up to Terminus. I caused the problem when they tried to separate us. I shot the guy. I _again _wouldn't let them separate us when we were being led into this car. It sure sounds like it wasn't my fault at all." He knew he was going to just keep talking, letting everything out to the one person he could trust. "I feel like I let down the entire group. All because I was being selfish."

"Selfish? Glenn you don't have a selfish bone in your body. Everythin' you did today, everythin' you just described, was for _me_. You weren't bein' selfish at all. As our leader, you were bein' protective of your group, of your family, and of me. What more could any of us ask for really? No one's blamin' you for anythin'." She held both of his hands tightly in hers and squeezed.

"Maggie…" His voice wavered, like it was causing him pain to speak. "The watch…"

"It's not imp…"

"You can't say that! You can't say that it isn't important now or it doesn't matter because it does! It was the link I had to your father Maggie! It was the one thing he gave to me to protect and keep safe and I couldn't do it. I don't understand how you can even look at me right now.

"Glenn. You're wrong. He didn' give you one thin' to protect and cherish. He gave you two. The watch was one, but I'm the other. And I migh' be wrong, but I think if my dad wanted you to choose which one he would rather have next to you, I'm sure it would be me." She giggled lightly. She dragged her hand across his face and he smiled slightly into her hand.

"Maggie I would give that watch away a million times if it meant that you were still right here next to me."

"And that's exactly what he'd want you to say." She kissed him full on the lips, letting him lean back into the corner of the car. His arms were strong around her waist and she was up on her knees, her hair falling onto both of their faces.

Catching their breath, Glenn listened to see if he could hear any other conversations going on in the car, but there were none.

"I think everyone is sleeping." He told her. She climbed off of his legs and yawned.

"I'm exhausted." She waited while she heard him slide around for a moment in the darkness.

"Come here" He told her. She crawled over to him to find him flat on his back on the floor. She laid down next to him, putting her head on his chest for a pillow and immediately began to drift off to sleep. Glenn reached down and kissed the top of her head, whispered "I love you" to her, and then drifted off himself.

The next morning, Glenn had awoken to find Maggie draped across his stomach sleeping soundly while sunlight poured through the cracks in the car. He looked around the car and saw that while it was still mostly dark inside, the sunlight provided areas where Glenn could see the flooring and walls of the car holding them. He could make out the figures of some of the people in the group still sleeping soundly and he could see Sasha standing guard at the car wall, looking through the cracks to see if anything was happening.

He lightly scratched Maggie's back, coaxing her to wake up. When they were living at the prison, and everything was as normal as possible for them, it would take a long time to get her up and moving. Glenn would sit there for half an hour gently talking to her and rubbing her back as she took her time to finally wake up. He noticed now, during the two mornings they had spent together after the prison fell, that as soon as something moved, or she was touched, she was up and ready to go. This morning was no different. When she felt his hand on her back, she startled slightly and pushed up to her knees right away, rubbing her eyes and fixing her hair immediately.

"Whoa! Slow down. No one else is up yet except Sasha. Relax for a minute." She took her time looking around the car just as he did.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked him with a hoarse voice. He smiled at her before answering.

"As well as could be expected. How about you?"

"Same. But probably better than you did considerin' I had a pillow the whole night." She smiled shyly down at the ground while Glenn smirked at her.

"Yeah, you're welcome for that." He teased her. She stood up first and then extended her hand out to him, helping him get up as well. Glenn's back and neck ached, now matching his head, but he brushed it off when she pulled him close and gave him a good morning kiss.

"Hey Glenn? Come take a look." Sasha interrupted the moment. He quickly walked over to where she was and looked out of the crack. Two men were carrying something and walking towards the train car. Glenn didn't remember seeing them yesterday, but that didn't really mean anything.

"What is it?" Maggie asked. Glenn stepped back so she could see as well.

"I can't see what they're carrying."

"Their comin' close to the car."

"Ok stay back in the shadows. It's too late to warn everyone now." Glenn instructed. At that moment, the lock clicked open on the door and a burst of light hit the inside of the car. Glenn could now easily see everyone in the group sleeping as well as these two new men who had opened the door. One man with a gun stepped inside first.

"Everyone against the back of the car. Now!" He instructed. Most of the group had awoken by now and the few that hadn't were being shaken awake and almost dragged to the back with the rest of the group. They stood shoulder to shoulder watching as the second man lifted a crate onto the car, did a quick head count of the people in the car and gestured to the first man to get down. The man jumped down out of the car and as soon as it had opened, the door was now shut and locked again leaving the crate inside of the train car.

Glenn walked over to the crate and gently opened the top, not sure what he was going to find. On top set four boxes of dry, powdered milk, perfectly sealed and ready to be opened. Underneath of the milk were eight gallon sized jugs of water.

"So…" Glenn started. He held up a box and jug. "I guess this is breakfast?" He told the group who were still mostly against the wall. Maggie walked over first taking the jug and box from him.

"Powdered milk? That's weird. Why'd they choose to feed us this?" She wondered out loud.

"I don't know." Glenn responded while passing out the rest of the supplies.

"Is Little Miss Thang being picky this mornin'? Don't like what they're servin' for breakfast?" Abraham asked. Maggie rolled her eyes before sitting down to mix her own milk. It was powdery even after mixing it in with some of the water. Everyone had a hard time choking it down at first but their empty stomachs encouraged them to keep drinking.

"We should only drink what we need now. Who knows when they'll give us more." Sasha told the group. She packaged up the rest of the milk she had, trying to encourage everyone to do the same.

Glenn took his milk and water and shoved it into the nearest corner, bumping shoulders with Tara. She chuckled.

"Sorry Glenn, didn't see you there." She told him. He patted her shoulder in response and then hesitated for a second.

"Actually Tara, can I talk to you for a moment?" He stood up waiting for her to follow suit. They walked to the other end of the car where no one was sitting. The bright sunlight was shining through some of the cracks of the car and Glenn could clearly see her tired face looking back at him while she waited for him to speak.

"I just…wanted to thank you for yesterday. For what you did for Maggie. It was really cool of you and it's nice to know that you would do something like that for someone in the group."

"I couldn't just leave her there Glenn. I mean, I'm already feeling like I'm a lower human being because of the prison incident but after helping you find her and then just walking away while she was waiting to get shot? I wouldn't have been able to live with myself…again."

"Tara, don't tell me that you still feel you have to make up for the prison? I know you felt like you had to help me find her to make up for it but even if that was true, she's here now. You don't owe anyone anything. You need to start doing things for you again. Not for me, or for anyone else in the group. Okay?"

Tara looked outside of the car into the sunlight and nodded.

"You're part of the group Tara. Even if that wasn't your intention in the first place. You belong with us now."

She cracked a small smile while still looking out the crack.

"So…thanks again." He was about to turn to walk back when she grabbed his shoulder.

"Glenn! Look!"

He turned quickly and pressed his face up against the wall of the car trying to see what she was seeing.

"What?! I don't see anything?!"

"Look! Above the building on the right. Don't you see it? A rainbow! Look there." She pointed as best as she could towards the top of the building and Glenn finally spotted it. A beautiful fully formed rainbow sat just above the edge of the building on such a nice sunny day. Glenn had never seen one so bright and colorful.

"It's a sign Glenn! It has to be! We're going to get out of here soon! Or something…I don't know. But it's something." She sighed and looked to see Glenn's reaction. Glenn wasn't a huge believer in signs and anything like that, but she was so excited, he had to at least look a little impressed. He turned and smiled saying,

"I hope you're right." She flashed a huge smile back and leaned back in to take another look. Glenn waited for a second before walking back towards Maggie and taking her hand.

"What?" She asked as he pulled her up. Even though he wasn't as excited as Tara, he wanted to show Maggie. She would love it. He smiled at her.

"Come on, I have to show you something." He told her, pulling her towards where Tara was standing. Tara moved away from the space so Maggie could see.

"Look above the building on the right. Do you see it?" Glenn asked her. She drew her breath in gently and smiled.

"It's beautiful! Wow." Glenn loved that she loved it.

"I think it's a sign. It has to be. That somehow we're going to be okay. Don't you think?" Tara told her excitedly.

"I really hope so Tara." She looked at her with a sparkle in her eyes. "I really do." Tara went to go tell the others who weren't even keen on getting up, let alone going to look at a rainbow. Tara didn't mind, she finally had some hope in the situation and it was like a fire was lit underneath of her.

Bob was on watch a few hours later when he saw a new guy from Terminus he had never seen before on top of a building. He was carrying a rifle and he was aiming downward towards where the group of them had stood less than 24 hours earlier. Seconds later the guy was joined by several more on the ground and on top of the buildings. Shouting could be heard from the men.

"Guys! Something's happening!" Glenn stood up and rushed over to where he was looking to see the same sight.

"What is it?" Tara asked.

"Guys with guns. All over the place. I don't recognize the leader. It looks like they have more prisoners or something." Glenn answered. "It's too far away to see who."

Abraham and Sasha found holes to look through just in time to see the leader shooting at the feet of the four people he was standing over.

"See how he did that? Tara was right. They're not killing the people they capture." Sasha said aloud.

"But why?" Glenn said quietly. He knew they were all wondering the same thing but he just had to ask again. They watched as they had one of the prisoners walk over to the train car. He was followed by two others, leaving the last one alone.

"This is crazy. It's like they plan to do this to everyone they meet. They're doing just what they did to Maggie yesterday." Tara said. The group watched quietly and some let out breaths of relief when the fourth person was allowed to join the group. They could hear the lock and door open.

"Stay back." Glenn said. "In the shadows." The group remained where they were as the four people trudged into the car. The door slammed shut rattling the entire car. Glenn could see four outlines of people. Two men, a woman, and a boy. He took a hesitant step forward when one of the men stepped into the light of the car, illuminating his face.

Glenn couldn't believe it.

"Rick?" Glenn moved to where he was in the sunlight as well. He could clearly see him now, along with Daryl, Michonne and Carl. Maggie walked out of the shadows to stand next to Glenn. Glenn felt like something huge had been lifted off of his chest. Rick was here. Everything was under control.

"You're here." Rick sighed. "You're here." The rest of the group came out of the shadows falling in behind Glenn and Maggie. Rick looked around at each of their faces, stopping briefly at Tara's.

"They're our friends." Maggie told him. "They helped save us."

"Yeah, now they're friends of ours." Daryl spoke up.

"For however long that'll be." Abraham responded.

"No!" The group looked at Rick. "They're goin' feel pretty stupid when they find out." The group waited for what he was going to say.

"Find out what?" Abraham asked. Rick looked around at each of their faces before looking out the car.

"They're screwing with the wrong people."


End file.
